


Oh Hey, Bestie

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Oh Hey, Bestie

Hearing footsteps, you looked over expecting to see Dean. When you saw Sam, you giggled. “Nice hair, Sammy.”

He grinned at you sleepily. “Mom.” He nodded. “Didn't think you’d be stopping by.” He yawned, moving towards the coffee pot. “When did you get here?” He asked as he poured the hot liquid into a mug. 

“Last night.” She nodded. “Thought I’d make you all breakfast.” She smiled at her tall son. “I’ve been chatting with Y/N while cooking.”

“Sorry, Y/N.” He joked, smiling at you. “Where’s Dean? Still asleep?” He asked as he sat across from you.

“Was going to brush his teeth.” You shrugged. “He must take a while.” You chuckled. “Or he went to grab a shirt from his room, too.” You mused.

Sam made a face and sipped at his coffee. “Are you getting used to the place?” He asked, wanting you to feel as at home as possible. “No trouble sleeping or anything? I was worried you be having nightmares after what happened.”

“Cas helped one night and sleeping with Dean helps.” You immediately blushed. “Not how that was meant to sound.” You quickly added. 

He choked on his coffee at your comment, shaking his head. “Y/N!” He said in surprise. 

You looked down at your coffee, biting your lip. “Oh, Sam, they’re adults.” Mary surprised you. “And she’s important to him.”

“Mom!” Sam looked up at her. 

“Adults.” She ruffled his hair. 

He groaned, putting his head on the table. “Gross.”

You giggled. “You’re a giant teenager, aren’t you?” You teased him. 

Sighing, he sat up and looked at you. “I don’t want to think of my friend and brother sleeping together. I’d rather ride out your flirting until it passes.” He shrugged.

You laughed. “Okay. No more talk about that.” You told him. 

Dean walked in, smirking. “It’s not just flirting anymore, Sammy.” He said proudly.

He let his head fall again, knowing exactly what that look his brother held was. “Mom…” He whined. 

“Oh, stop it, Sammy. Be happy for your brother.” She smiled. “Morning, Dean. Stop teasing your brother.” She teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean chuckled, kissing your head. He went to get himself a cup of coffee, smiling. 

Mary began cooking, making up plates quickly. “So, Sam, I came because I’m working on a case and wanted to run some research by you guys.” She spoke up as she put his plate in front of him..

He perked up a little at that. “Okay, what kind?” He asked, eager to help his mother, and possibly bond with her a bit. “Do you need help on the hunt?”

“I might, depending on what you think it is.” She went to grab what she had so far. “If it’s something simple, then no. If it’s more serious, I’d prefer at least one of you helping me.”

“I can.” Sam nodded, looking over the notes she gave him. “Give these two lovebirds time alone.” He muttered. “And give us some time to spend together?”

“Sure, Sam.” She rubbed his shoulder as she passed. “I’d like that.” She gave him a small smile. “So, Y/N was telling me about her computer work. That was very interesting, and she said that she’s starting to study the lore books here? Do you guys plan to have her help with research or anything? She seems very brilliant.”

“She is.” He said proudly. “And only if she wants to help.” He nodded. “I’m not going to answer if she wants to or not.” 

You smiled. “I’d like to help. You two did save my life.”

“But you don’t owe us anything.” Dean kissed your head. “At all. You never have to help us like that if you don’t want to. I know it can get overwhelming.” He told you. “We were raised in this life, and even we get a bit done in by it at times.” 

Mary smiled proudly at him, then at you. “I’m sure Sam can show you the ropes of research.” She told you happily. “Maybe I’ll visit more if there’s another female here.” She joked.

“Hey, we’re cool.” Dean defended. “Plus you have Cas.” He chuckled. “He’s technically neither.”

“Yeah, let me just discuss doing our hair together with him.” Mary teased. “Or we can do our nails together.” She laughed.

“Don’t be surprised. He’d jump on the idea.” Dean laughed. “If it made you happy.”

“He’s sweet.” You grinned. “Very easy to hang out with.” You noted. “And an excellent movie watching buddy.”

“Careful.” Dean looked at you but held a smirk. You stuck your tongue out at him in return.

“Adorable.” Mary grinned, then helped her youngest with some of the notes. 

* * *

After breakfast, Dean slipped off again, saying he was gonna get in a quick shower. You made your way to the library to work on what you had been reading. You watched as Sam and Mary dig through some old things before you got comfortable in your chair. You instantly zoned out, the world around you forgotten.

You didn’t notice when Dean came back out, going to show his phone to his brother while Mary was shuffling through books. Sam grinned at the picture, nodding to his brother. 

“Are you boys sharing secrets?” Mary teased as she brought over a new pile. 

“No, just showing him something funny.” Dean shrugged. He quickly locked his phone before going to play with your hair. 

You smiled over at him when he started. “That feels good.”

He smiled down at you, massaging your scalp lightly. “Enjoying those books?” He asked, pulling over a chair. “I was looking at your notes yesterday.” He admitted. 

You blushed. “Sorry, I just really like reading and taking notes helps me understand.” 

“No need to be sorry.” He grinned. “Its awesome.”

You blushed further. “You think so?” You asked, doodling in the corner of your notebook.

“Heck yeah, princess. It’s hot.” He winked. “You could be freaked out by all this, deny it, or think we’re insane. And yet, here you are, wanting to learn about it.” He brushed a piece of hair back, keep his hand on your cheek. “It’s awesome.”

You swooned. “You’re such a charmer.” You lightly shoved at him. “How about you go look at the other books and make a suggestion on what I should read about next?”

He nodded. “Sure.” He looked happy to do so. You watched him for a minute, and then went back to your notes. 

Dean took his time picking out a few that he thought you’d like, and covered a lot of basis in the hunting world. He felt like a kid in a candy store, which was an odd way to feel about helping your girlfriend learn about the hunting work. He grinned even wider when he thought about you as his girlfriend. “Hey, babe?” He looked over his shoulder at you. You looked over at him and he winked, just because. He chuckled when you winked back. 

“Gross.” Sam mumbled as he walked through the shelves. “So gross.” He sighed, hoping that this flirting ended soon, and Dean would just go back to his old ways. While he didn’t want you hurt, he didn’t want you led on too long. The sooner, the better he felt. 

“Just jealous, Sammy.” Dean nodded. “I got a hot girlfriend, and you have your hand.” He smirked.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed, but blushed. 

“Awe, be nice.” You giggled. 

Then it hit Sam. “Wait, girlfriend?!” He asked, looking between the two of you. “When the hell did that happen?!”

“Last night.” Dean grinned, eyes crinkling. Sam’s mouth open and closed a few times, trying to think of what to say, but came up blank.

He just mustered the biggest look of disappointment he could. Seeing the look on his face, your smile faded and your eyes went back to your notes. You shifted slightly so you could hide behind your hair a bit, focusing on your doodling. You hoped that Sam didn’t look at you differently after this, and that he didn’t view you as less of a friend. Biting your lip, you felt the anxiety bubble up. 

Both brothers noticed you grew more quiet but Sam was quickly whisked away by Mary. Dean came back over and rubbed his hand over your back. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, why?” You focused on the spiral you were drawing. 

“Because I can tell something is bothering you, princess.” He said softly. “You got way too quiet after being playful.”

You flushed and shrugged. “Does Sam hate me now?” You whispered. Your eyes never left your paper. “I feel like he does.”

“He doesn’t.” Dean instantly said. “Why would you think that? Did he say something?” 

“I saw the look on his face.” You sighed. “And I could tell her wasn't happy about me being your girlfriend.”

He sighed. “Because he knows you deserve better.” 

Your eyes shot to him. “Don't talk like that. I want you, and I don't think there's better.”

He gave you a half smile. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He shrugged. “But don’t worry. Sammy ain’t mad at you. It’s me.” He sighed. “He’ll probably tear into me later.” He told you honestly. “He’ll bring up my past and all that.” 

You slightly sagged. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean for you guys to fight.” You looked down again. “I don’t want to come between the two of you. He’s my friend, and I’m falling so hard for you. And I feel guilty because I don’t want to cause problems.”

He cupped your chin, smiling softly. “Don’t worry about it, princess. He’s going to get over it. But I’m never going to get over you.” He told you lovingly, making your heart skip a beat. 

You blushed, cracking a smile. “You make a hard argument, De.” You whispered. It was starting to scare you how much you felt for him. It felt you had been together so much longer than you had.

He pecked your lips gently. “Just the truth, babe.” He smiled against you. “Plus, they’ll be leaving soon and we can get all that cuddle time we wanted.” Hearing that, he saw your face light up. “I thought that would cheer you up.” He smiled. 

You nodded. “It sounds wonderful.” 

“You sure you don’t want to come, Dean?” Mary asked, half teasing as she knew he wouldn’t agree. 

“I promised Y/N no hunts for a bit.” He grinned.

“Such a gentleman.” Mary laughed, waving to you both as Sam ran back from getting ready. 

“Be safe, Sammy!” You told him. 

“I will.” He smiled. “Always.” He winked at you, following her up the stairs. “I’ll bring you back a gift!” You smiled at that and before you knew it, you were alone in the library with Dean. 

He pulled your chair out a little so he could place his hands on your thighs. “Bedroom?” He asked. 

“Mine, or yours? And should I grab my laptop, or you want to use yours? We can watch a movie while cuddling.” You smiled.

“Probably yours. Mines got a lot of shit on it and I usually use Sam’s but he took it.” He blushed. 

You giggled. “I heard about your habit…” 

He ducked his head. “Well, good thing I have you now, right?” He said shyly. “No need for that.” He added.

You grinned despite your warm cheeks. “You bet there’s no need for it.” You said playfully. “Maybe I can fix whatever issues we both know you laptop probably has.” You offered.

He chuckled. “It’s a huge mess, you sure you can tackle it?” 

“Do you doubt your girlfriend’s skills, Winchester?” You feigned shock and annoyance before laughing.

“A mistake I won’t make again.” He chuckled before kissing you. “I’ll let you look at it later. Right now, I’d like to watch a movie and hold you close.” 

“Sounds great to me.” You stood, squeaking when he lifted you with ease. “Dean!” You had not been expecting that. “I can walk!”

“Yep, perfectly well at that. But I love carrying you.” He said simply with a grin. “Means I get to keep my hands on you.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making you laugh.

You nuzzled him, enjoying how easily he moved with you. “How long do you think Sam and your mom will be gone?” You asked, not knowing how long hunts usually lasted.

“Usually the ones mom goes on are harder than usual, especially if she took Sam. So...eh, a week?” He shrugged. ”Longer if they catch wind of another right after.” He added.

“So a whole week or  _ longer  _ just the two of us?” You smirked. “I can get behind that.” 

“Bloody hell, Squirrel.” Came a voice, making you jump. “Usually you leave them in the morning.”  You squeaked and would’ve fallen if Dean didn’t tighten his grip on you. 

“I’m sorry, did we invite you?” Dean clenched his jaw. “Why are you here?” He snapped, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

“Can’t I check in on my favorite Winchester?” The voice spoke, the man smiling at you. “Under what charm does he have you under? Won’t last long, dove.” He waved it off. “Never does.” He shrugged. “Crowley, love, and you are?”

Dean glared at the man. “Can you stop?” 

While you were afraid, you were also intrigued, so you introduced yourself. “I’m Y/N. Dean’s girlfriend.” You told him shyly.

“ _ Girlfriend? _ ” Crowley said, impressed. “Finally settling down?” He looked at Dean. “I’m hurt you didn’t tell me first.” He smirked. “We were besties, were we not?” He asked, his eyes staying trained on you. 

Your blush brightened as he stared at you. “It’s fresh.” You told him. “Wait, how did you even get in? I thought people couldn’t get in…”

“I’m magical, darling.” He snapped his fingers, was gone, then returned to a different part of the room. “King of Hell.” He bowed. 

Blinking, you slowly nodded. “Just when I didn’t think it could get weirder.”

Dean finally set you down. “What do you need?” He sighed, keeping an arm around your waist protectively.

“Like I said. Just came to check in. Where’s Moose?” He looked around. “Normally where I find one, I find the other.” He noted. 

“He went with our mom on a hunt.” Dean snapped.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “No need to get testy with me.” He said, sounding almost bored. “It’s been some time since the pair of you have pestered me with helping you. Just making sure you hadn’t gone and died on me.” He sighed. “Again.” 

“A...gain?!” You gasped.

“Dammit, Crowley. Not the time.” Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What is it with everyone telling you things I wanted to tell you in time?”

“Easy. Doesn’t happen when you’re the Dean Winchester.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’ll stop by when you have more interesting things to say.” He smoothed his hands over his suit coat. “Until next time, pet.” He winked at you before snapping his fingers.

You just let out a breath. “I-I guess he was nice.” Was all you could say. What else  _ could _ you say about meeting the  _ King of Hell _ ?!

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “So sorry.” He shook his head. “I wanted to give you time before telling you about Mom, and Crowley.”

“I’m strangely getting used to it.” You said softly. “At least I didn’t scream?” You said with a shrug. Turning, you cupped his cheek. “I’m a big girl, Dean.”

“My girl.” He said almost defensively but cracked a smile. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Maybe give me a reminder?” You smirked. “I’d be completely okay with it.”

“I don’t know where you’ve been all my life. But I was missing out.” He chuckled. “I am never letting this gorgeous ass go.” He gave you a light smack on your backside.

You blushed brightly, holding his hand as you made your way to your room happily. 


End file.
